


constant variable

by lustsick



Series: Random Generator. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Infidelity, M/M, PWP, hinted johnten, hinted luwoo, top!ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustsick/pseuds/lustsick
Summary: Ten is still, a slip of time that is both constant and looping forever for him—Jungwoo hates it.





	constant variable

He can hear his sneakers squeak along the floor as he makes his way down the narrow apartment hall, face stoic when he passes by a familiar elderly man that has seen him rush out at dawn way too many times for his liking. Jungwoo knows what they’re thinking, they know who he is and they probably wonder why he doesn’t stay longer than a few hours. Frankly, it’s none of their fucking business what Jungwoo does in apartment 280 and with who. So, he squares his shoulders as he passes the elderly man, and hopes there will be talk tomorrow over how loud he was crying— _no begging_ —for pleasure in apartment 280.

He knocks on the door, his knuckles lingering and sliding down just a bit before they hit the knob. He twists and finds it’s open, he was waiting for him. Something in Jungwoo curls involuntarily, it’s sickening almost—just how much his heart races like lightning of the thought that someone has been waiting for him when Doyoung never did. Jungwoo wants to cry for a split second when he opens the door and sees Ten sitting on his old, washed out leather couch, flipping through the channels. He has his shirt off already, Jungwoo shouldn’t feel wanted because he knows the routine, but _fuck_ —when Ten looks up at him with hooded eyes, he does.

Ten is still, a slip of time that is both constant and looping forever for him—Jungwoo _loves_ it. He’s some kind of escape from reality, Jungwoo can’t describe it, but when Ten finally stands and threads fingers through his hair, Jungwoo drops both emotionally and physically. His fingers are shaking when he undoes Ten’s belt, praying that he closed the door behind him when Ten roughly pulls his hair with his left hand, grabbing the base of his cock and slapping it along Jungwoo’s rosy lips. He shouldn’t feel wanted, but he does when Ten moans like it’s his first time fucking someone’s mouth.

Jungwoo is sloppy, gagging when Ten pushes him down until he can feel smooth, shaved skin along his nose. There is spit sliding down his chin, but he’s perfectly still for Ten, swallowing around him and humming when he hears the familiar groan of pleasure. “You’re so good at this, kitten.” Ten’s voice is terribly erotic above him, Jungwoo looks up at him through his lashes, hallowing his cheeks in appreciation. “Fuck,” Ten throws his head back, neck bared and adam's apple bobbing as he closes his eyes.

Jungwoo is moving his head fast, reaching a hand up to hold the base of Ten’s cock and pump with fervor. He pops off and opens his mouth, he wants to taste him so bad but Ten—the fucker—smirks and pushes his head away a bit too roughly until Jungwoo stumbles a bit. He looks up at him from the floor, eyes glaring and ready to snap at Ten for being an asshole because he’s already had a shitty enough day, but then the Thai male chuckles at him. The words get caught in Jungwoo’s throat when Ten steps out of his pants and bends down to be eye level with Jungwoo, Ten runs his thumb along Jungwoo’s spit covered lips and brings it up to suck.

Jungwoo watches with a hitch in his breath as Ten practically rips his shirt off, fast fingers on his belt and pulling Jungwoo’s jeans down along with his underwear. His hard cock slaps against his stomach and Jungwoo whines at the cool air, but Ten grabs the base and squeeze, Jungwoo jolts up and their noses brush against one another. “Wanna fuck you baby,” Ten closes his eyes and pumps Jungwoo’s cock in his hot hand. “Will you let me fuck you?” He doesn’t kiss him, just linger the words on his lips and push their noses gently against each other.

Jungwoo moans and reaches one hand up to cup Ten’s soft cheek, he nods and their foreheads hit one another lightly. “ _Please_ ,” Jungwoo cries out softly, lips parting prettily when Ten moves his dry hand along his cock. “Fuck me, Ten, please... I need you.” Jungwoo’s eyes fall shut and Ten pulls away to watch him twist in pleasure when he rubs the precum on his cock, around the head.

Jungwoo has both his hands out and flat against the prickling carpet to hold himself up in support when he bucks into Ten’s hand. The latter is squatting, watching him carefully before rushing forwards and kissing him heavy with his tongue shoved in. They don’t kiss as often as Jungwoo would like, Ten is very adamant of keeping boundaries, but some days when Ten has had a rough day and wants Jungwoo to fuck him hard against the mattress or couch, he asks for kisses. Jungwoo gives them to him, and so Ten complies today, kissing Jungwoo’s stress and anger away with every swipe of his tongue.

Ten pulls away first, releasing his cock and Jungwoo’s eyes fly open, a whine beginning to ripple within him. Ten smacks his thigh lightly, “The bed, baby…” His smile is soft and encouraging, it’s the first time Jungwoo has seen that smile directed at him. “I don’t want to fuck you on the floor, not like that.” He probably doesn’t mean much, he probably means he doesn’t want to stain his carpet, yet Jungwoo’s heart leaps from his chest to Ten’s fingers for his to capture.

Jungwoo loses his clothes and shoes along the walk to Ten’s room and the latter does too. He lays flat on his back on the familiar bed, smelling the detergent Ten uses along the soft covers under him. Ten looks at him just a few feet away with something different in his eyes, “What?” Jungwoo fires back, cheeks flushing.

Ten looks like he’s trying to remember this scene, Jungwoo sprawled on his bed with his thighs spread for him, cock hard for Ten only. “You just look so fucking hot right now,” Ten praises and Jungwoo sits up, reaches out and yanks Ten on top of him with the simple words of _‘then fuck me hard tonight’_ on his lips before they kiss again, nasty and hot.

Ten’s fingers are sweet tonight, he moves three lube covered digits in and out of Jungwoo slowly and patiently. He has a concentrated look in his eyes, eyebrows furrowed and perspiration on his forehead, Jungwoo sighs and reaches a curious finger to his ribs. He traces out the shape of the snake tattoo Ten has on his ribs, sucking his breath in when Ten flexes at the touch. He’s so fucking hot, Jungwoo can’t pick between how beautiful Ten looks above him or below him. Whether Ten fucks him or Jungwoo fucks Ten, the sight is something Jungwoo would never trade in for anything.

He’s about to ask for Ten to hurry up, but he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he had missed when Ten slipped his fingers out and coated his own cock with a generous amount of lube. He wants to fuck Jungwoo raw, no condom but just skin, Jungwoo bites his lip because the thought drives him crazy. He can’t get enough, not when Ten is half way inside of him and Jungwoo digs his fingers into his back, trying to find something to hold onto.

Ten moves fast and hard, the sound of skin slapping against each other filling the room in rhythm to their breaths and the beat of Jungwoo’s heart. Ten buries his face into Jungwoo’s neck and kisses softly before biting down and leaving marks like he owns him. Jungwoo should say something, make sure Ten doesn’t leave any indications of their raw fucking on him, but he wants to be marked by him. He moans and cries a chorus of _yes! yes!_ When Ten sucks a bruise on his collarbone, hips moving fast. Jungwoo threads his fingers through Ten’s hair and is guilty in the way he presses him further into his neck, mouth falling open in pleasure of being bruised up by him.

“Who do you belong to?” Ten’s grunts out, hot breath fanning against his ear, and they never ask each other this because they both know the answer. Still, Jungwoo feels Ten’s cock move in out of his ass faster, needy and chasing, he knows exactly who he belongs to.

Jungwoo moves his head to the side and leaves an open mouth kiss on Ten’s lips, “You,” He promises in a heavy tone, a moan slipping into Ten’s mouth. “ _You_ , I’ll always belong to you, Ten.” He can feel tears of pleasure prickling at his eyes when Ten finds his sweet spot, his cock hitting it. “I’m _yours_.” Ten kisses him like he knows it, he kisses him like he belongs to Jungwoo too.

“I hope he sees,” Ten whispers when he pulls away in his ear, reaching blindly for his hand to pin him further down into the bed. “I hope he sees who exactly you belong to.” Jungwoo should be upset, but he wants people to know it too.

Ten is his and Jungwoo is Ten’s. It doesn’t matter who has them, Jungwoo belongs here, in apartment 280 with Ten’s cock inside of him at the heartbreaking hour of 4 am.

“Pretty,” Ten moans when Jungwoo cries out, back arching as he cums untouched all over his stomach. Ten keep thrusting, fucking harder into him and riding out Jungwoo’s orgasm as he reaches his index finger to have a taste of Jungwoo’s cum. He sucks his finger with a hum, grinding his hips as his own approaches.

Jungwoo watches him, Ten flexes and curls over Jungwoo as his cum fills him. He sighs, beads of sweat running down his temple and Jungwoo lovingly wipes it away. They kiss sweetly, a silent I love you that they will never say to one another before Ten pulls out. He hums at the sight of his cum sliding down Jungwoo for a moment before walking over to pick up a cigarette and light one up.

Jungwoo is still for a moment, watching him and realizing it's over, he sits up and tries to find his clothes. “I’ll see you Sunday,” Ten calls out, a wince in his eyes when Jungwoo finally pulls his pants back on.

Jungwoo gulps and nods, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on. Jungwoo wouldn’t miss it for the world, Ten is going to get married to Johnny and everyone will be there. Jungwoo’s ex, Doyoung, will be there with Jaehyun on his arm. Jungwoo will be there with Yukhei, his new boyfriend of one month, while he takes the side of best man for Ten. Nothing will change, Jungwoo is numb about it all when he thinks about it. He’s relieved he’ll still fuck Ten well into the night when Johnny is gone on business trips but apart of him knows he will always long for more than quick fucks.

Ten smiles at him when he leaves and kisses him goodbye with the promise of next time. Jungwoo swallows it all down because Ten is his and he is Ten’s.

Ten is still, a slip of time that is both constant and looping forever for him—Jungwoo _hates_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> 4/21 blaze it -ren // so as a joke we did this random generator to write fics and I got tenwoo with a pwp plot so hence this fic hshshs hope u liked it kinda idk shshsb  
> cc: lustsick


End file.
